1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball practicing and collecting device, and more particularly to a basketball practicing and collecting device including a frame tube that can be turned horizontally, so that the user can practice the free throw in a determined direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, when a single person is practicing the basketball, he can face the backboard to practice the free throw. However, the exerciser cannot control the direction of the bouncing basketball, so that the basketball easily jumps far way irregularly, and the exerciser has to spend much time to pick up the basketball bouncing far away, thereby wasting a great of time for picking up the basketball, and thereby greatly reducing the exerciser""s interest.
A conventional basketball practicing rack is provided to facilitate the user practicing the free throw of the basketball in a determined direction. The base of the conventional basketball practicing rack contains water therein for increasing the weight of the base so as to support the basketball practicing rack rigidly and stably.
However, it is necessary to directly fill the water into the base during the plastic injection molding process, so that the base needs to be sealed closely, thereby greatly increasing difficulty and cost of fabrication. In addition, the base easily is easily broken due to hit of a larger external force, so that the water leaks outward from the base, thereby causing instability of the basketball practicing rack.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a basketball practicing and collecting device including a frame tube that can be turned horizontally, so that the user can practice the free throw in a determined direction
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a basketball practicing and collecting device, wherein when the frame tube is turned horizontally, the bail inlet opening and the collection channel are moved and directed toward the same direction, so that the basketball falling into the elastic net from the ball inlet opening can be collected and introduced outward through the collection channel, thereby facilitating the user practicing the free throw in a determined direction.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a basketball practicing and collecting device, wherein it is unnecessary to directly fill the water into the base, so that the base needs not to be sealed closely, thereby decreasing difficulty and cost of fabrication.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a basketball practicing and collecting device, wherein the base can be used to store the folded parts, thereby facilitating package, storage and transportation of the parts of the basketball practicing and collecting device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a basketball practicing and collecting device, comprising:
a base containing a water bag therein;
a first tube having a lower end secured on the base;
a lift tube having a lower end retractably mounted on an upper end of the first tube;
a second tube having a lower end retractably mounted on an upper end of the lift tube, the second tube being formed with an elongated guide slot having a lower end formed with a locking recess vertical to the guide slot;
a third tube having a lower end mounted on an upper end of the second tube and an upper end formed with a slide hole;
a lower support rack having a first end secured on an upper end of the third tube and a second end secured on a lower end of a backside of a backboard;
a reduction motor secured on the lower support rack;
a drive roller mounted on and rotated by the reduction motor;
a driven roller secured on the lower support rack and located adjacent to the drive roller;
a frame tube urged between the drive roller and the driven roller;
two opposite slide seats each mounted on the frame tube;
two opposite pulley members each secured on an upper end of the backside of the backboard;
a pull handle slidably mounted in the guide slot of the second tube; and
a pull cord secured on the pull handle and having two ends each extended through the second tube, the third tube, the slide hole of the third tube and a respective one of the two pulley members, and each secured on a respective one of the two slide seats.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.